His queen (New version)
by Potatis02
Summary: A Joker x OC fanfiction Danielle gets thrown into Arkham Asylum and during her time there she meets the Joker. What started as a casual companionship turned to romance and when J decides to escape he take her with him. Jared Letos Joker. Starts before HQ. Will go into SQ. I only own my OC and plot
1. Chapter 1

AN: Haiiiii and welcome to my story, I have to warn you that english is not my native language and I'm not an overly experinced writer. The POV in this story will always be 3rd person unless stated otherwise. Please leave a comment and let me know if you like the story. Enjoy!

Singing an old melody from her home a young girl danced around in her small downtown apartment with a mop painted red by the liquid coating the dark brown carpet. The salesman that she bought it off swore that it was over 200 years old but she didn't believe him, he was dressed in dirty old rags and she could see the small home he had built for himself using cardboard boxes just a few meters behind his stand. He looked desperate enough to say anything, maybe the carpet is 200 years old as the man said or maybe it's a 20 days old one that he picked up from a local dumpster. To be honest with herself it wasn't even a nice carpet, it is a quite unattractive brown colour with multiple stains and tears but she too was desperate.

It was only a question of time before the police showed up and knocked her door down but Danielle wasn't worried. It was getting quite boring by now living a normal life. She wasn't made for a normal quiet life, she's always known that.

The girl ventured over to the utility closet and grabbed a bottle of cheap bleach that she had shoplifted from a small store just around the corner. She plopped down on her knees on the bloody carpet, mopping had done little to the mess that she had made. She could feel the wet liquid slosh when her clothed knees made contact with the damp carpet, great, now she has bloodstains on her knees.

With a heavy sigh she starts scrubbing the floor with a sponge full of bleach, she'd never get these stains out. "I swear to god I am the stupidest person alive, I should have just killed them in the forest"

Standing up again after a few minutes of intense scrubbing she walks into her bedroom and casually kick Robert II in the foot on the way there. A small giggle could be heard from the tired yet high on adrenaline girl when the foot limply fell back on the floor. Changing out of the bloodstained old clothes she put on a big fuzzy orange sweatshirt and a pair of jeans with holes on the knees. She figured that she might as well get used to wearing orange since she's going to wear it all the time for the foreseeable future. Danielle dubbed this the 'try to get rid off the bodies before the police arrives' outfit or the 'I'm trying to look innocent so my punishment will be lessened' outfit.

Walking back to the small and almost vacant living room barefoot was an unpleasant experience, apparently wearing socks was not part of whatever plan her overthinking mind had put together during her change. The carpet was still wet and sticky and Danielle swear that she gave herself at least 10 shocks, though now she was quite happy that she had decided to skip socks since there is not a lot of things that are worse than wearing socks and walking on a liquid. "Hmm, I can be quite smart sometimes" She praises herself outloud.

Heavy running steps outside her door capture her attention.

"Shit! They're early" She curse, sprinting towards Robert's friend because there wasn't enough of Robert left to grab. "If this doesn't have the effect I want then I don't know what I'll do with myself.

She grabs Robert's friend Tym by his feet and begins to drag him across the floor when the police burst into the room. Dropping his feet she puts her hands up with the best deer in the headlight look she can make. Getting down on her knees she just can't help it, this situation was just so funny. It was a long shot anyways, who can look innocent while dragging a mutilated body across a blood filled carpet with another dismembered body laying a very small distance away.

"Why so serious?" She wheeze out between breaths.

"She's going to Arkham, she's insane" One of the officers tells another taking up his phone, punching in the number to what she assume is Arkham Asylum. Which unluckily for them was exactly where she wanted to end up. Nothing would dishonour her mother more than her ending up in an asylum for the criminally insane, especially after having murdered her boyfriend and his friend.

"I am NOT insane, I know exactly what I'm doing" The girl growl out, she hated being called insane and crazy. While it was her intention to be admitted to the asylum she would preferred if they didn't label her as crazy because she wasn't even close to whatever definition of crazy they operated on. Besides it was rude and she doesn't like rude people.

Two police officers approach her with caution as if they were approaching a feral animal. Deciding to humour them she snaps her teeth at them. The officer on her right suddenly lunges at her and before she know it she's tasting her carpet. Just to her luck she landed straight in a puddle of blood, she'd never get that blood out of her hair. The police officer twisted her arms behind her back and cuffed her before hauling her up to her feet.

"Hey! Gentle" She calls over her shoulder at the officers as they roughly push her out the door and to one of their cars. Not even giving her a 'watch your head' they push her into the car and slam the door.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride" Danielle sing out as she notice that they didn't buckle her in.

By now twenty minutes of non stop road tripping had passed and Danielle did not appreciate how they treated her. They hadn't buckled her in so she was being flung around in every direction and the metal cuffs were digging into her sore wrists. In a silent protest against her unfair treatment Daniele took every chance she could to annoy the officers driving her to her would be home. She was bouncing around in the back, out of tune with how the car bumped and moved on the road, making the car bounce and making the driver having a difficult time driving the car. Of course the officers had yelled at her to sit down, more than 5 times the last 10 minutes to be precise but until they uncuff her Danielle would not stop.

Making a particularly high jump she can feel the whole car shake as she comes back down. Belting out the lyrics to an annoying old swedish song she can almost see steam coming out of the officers' ears. The officer driving makes the car come to a sudden stop making Danielle fall into the seat in front of her. Pouting with a sore nose she settles down while glaring at the two.

When the officers realise that she was only trying to get a rise out of them they turned volume on the radio up until they couldn't hear her anymore and Danielle was quickly growing bored of rocking the car. The music was hurting her ears but since she was still cuffed she couldn't cover them. Now bored out of her mind and with her ears hurting she lay her head on the cold window, closes her eyes and tries to dream herself to a better place.

A short time skip

A sharp knock on the window she was leaning on wakes her up and she sleepily glare at the culprit. If she wasn't cuffed she would rub her eyes to get the sleep out of them but since she was in fact cuffed she had to settle with blinking and looking like a newly waked toddler.

The officer that drove them to wherever they were was standing outside of the car and slowly open her door slowly, watching her and waiting for her to make any sudden moments. When she doesn't move he yank open the door and pulled her out of the car by her arm. Danielle almost fall over when she finally stand on her own feet again but she quickly steadied herself, that car trip had made her body very stiff.

The car was parked outside of a dark, intimidatingly big building that looked more like one of those horror houses that litterated the roads on halloween than it did an asylum. The asylum was surrounded by a high fence with a barb wire on the top and a thick forest waiting outside of it. The leaders sure knew how to pick a location for their corrupted organisation. Craning her neck she can faintly see the big open gates with green crooked letters on top of it spelling out 'Arkham Asylum'.

She let out a short cackle frightening the guards and driver surrounding her and they give each other weird looks before looking at her. She was still staring at the gate with a strange sort of fascination in her eyes.

The big entrance doors open and out comes five guards all dressed in the standard blue guard uniform. Before leaving her in their care one of the police officers uncuff her before cuffing her hands together in front of her this time.

"You really brought me to Arkham" she states to one of her guards and he nods absentmindedly at her as he fumbles around with the chains connecting to her handcuffs. She was to be brought in like some sort of animal.

The guards working in Arkham had a bad reputation, they were pictured as these big, buff scary guys who weren't afraid to use more force than necessary when handling the patient. But Danielle could not see any of that in her guards, they were most likely new but still. They weren't very scary looking and they all screamed insecurity and if they could she was sure they would curl into a tight ball and cry. This was what Arkham thought would be enough to potentially force her into the asylum. She would break them like twigs if they tried but she was going to be a good girl.

The guard with a horrible buzz cut gives a sharp tug at her chains urging her to move forward and into the building. If she listens closely she can almost hear the screams and laughter of the other inmates there but she couldn't be sure. She did after all imagine things quite often.

"Tell me, guardie" she begins " Would you kill to save a life?" They were too uptight and she figured that talking could get them to loosen up a bit.

"Would I what?" He asks slightly turning his head giving her a fleeting look before turning back around, clearly very uncomfortable at the question.

"Kill to save a life" she repeated herself slightly little annoyed. One of her biggest pet peeves was repeating herself, that and annoying people.

"I don't know, I suppose so" Is his response.

Shaking her head side to side she giggles at his answer, weren't they supposed to be the good guys. Saving people is what they do, not saying that bad people can't do that too. The term bad people are too loosely used though, she thinks. You could be the "goodest" person alive one day and a bad person the next. All it took was one bad day. So she did not think there truly were bad people. That's a lie. She knows there's some bad people out there but the term is truly used too much for it to have a meaning.

She stop giggling and swiftly turns to a guard on her right before almost predatorily smiling at him.

"Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right?" she asks him slowly and she truly hope his answer is not as boring as the other one.

"Lady shut up" he growls out and strangely enough she suddenly craves some good steaming potatoes. She's a very forgiving person though so she forgives him for being rude but next time she might have to channel her inner Hannibal Lecter.

Losing herself in her thoughts giggling and laughing she doesn't notice that they've entered the glooming building before the heavy oak door slams behind them. The slam also alerts the lady behind the mahogany desk of their arrival. She has a kind smile on her face as she greets my guards before she sees me. Then her kind smile falls and her eyes widen dramatically and she resemble more of a bug than an old lady. The old lady shakily but efficiently start typing on her clearly outdated computer before asking buzz cut guard what Danielle's name was.

"Danielle Edkvist" he tells her with a really horrible pronunciation of the evidently foreign last name.

"And how do you spell that" she asks him while avoiding eye contact with the girl. She simply throw the bug lady a sweet innocent smile.

"E-D-K-V-I-S-T" He emphasizes the T and she quickly types it before telling the guards where to put the new patient. Cell 23 on floor 2. The group of guards share a wary look before shrugging and start walking to a stairway left of the reception.

They walk through a waiting room full of what was supposed to be nice furniture. Ratty old sofas occupied the floor and bug eaten carpets dressed the floor in a sea of sickly yellow. A forgotten basket of toys sit in one corner with small cars spread around it. It's been a while since anyone's been in that room. A thought of her mom briefly enters Danielle's mind but she dismiss it and instead focus on her surroundings.

They take her down many different hallways all of them either grey or white. They pass many doctors and such, all dressed in hospital white who all stare at her as subtly as they could as they hurried past the company.

A door slams open in a corridor to her left and two guards step outside, grabbing her attention. They seemed to be waiting for someone, an important someone based on their tense posture. Absentmindedly walking with the guards she just briefly see a man with toxic green hair walking out the door with his back turned to her.

Turning her head away from the man Danielle tries to memorize the path they were taking. The staircase to the left, a right turn, a left turn, left again then right and now they were taking down the corridor to the left. She knew that she'd forget this when she stopped thinking about it, her memory wasn't very good.

Walking up to a heavy steel door, one of her guards punch in a code and with a loud buzz they open the door to her new home. Loud screaming and yelling could now be heard as she stepped through the door. There were 10 cells in this ward, she wouldn't have to share because she was considered a great risk to other patients. She doubted she'd get any yard time or cafeteria privileges anytime soon. Her guards pushed her inside her cell, first to the right after releasing her of her restrictions.

And that's the first chapter of the new version of His queen. Hope you liked it, love y'all


	2. Chapter 2

"You know it's rude to push people right?" Danielle ask the guards grimacing, her arms were aching from the pulling that the leading guard did. Her cell for a lack of better word was small and dirty. Old stains of various kinds littereated the floor, she wasn't sure if they had ever cleaned it. There was a bed, a small one with one thin pillow. She couldn't see a blanket so she would have to use the stained grey sheets to keep herself warm. The thick stone walls didn't' look like they would keep out the cold more than an umbrella full of holes would keep you dry. Danielle didn't know what she expected it to be to be honest, even though Arkham got a lot of media attention, footage and pictures from the inside had never been released. There were stories, of course, some said that if walked by the asylum you could hear the prisoners scream in pain and terror, and some say that you couldn't hear anything no matter how close you got. If it wasn't for the fact that she had been admitted to the hospital she wouldn't even know if the had a cell or if they were strapped down to a table 24/7 like they were in the movies. Luckily for her she did get a cell of her own, and a bed, and there was plenty of space between her cell and the others. One side of the wall, the one facing the other side of the corridor with cells, was barred with rusting silver bars and the wall that separates her from her neighbour was made of a thick concrete. There seemed to be a no contact policy going on in here, did they think she was going to reach inside the other cell and tear their throat out? Or that she would somehow manage to sleep with them and spread diseases? They had some serious trust issues going on in here, she had to give it to them though, they were trying to keep a bunch of mad people relatively safe. From each other at least.

"Yeah, and you murdered two" Sneers one of them, the one who had dragged her inside the cursed cell.

"They deserved it" Danielle sneer right back before spitting on the ground, just in front of the guard's shoe.. "I'd do it all again if I could." The guard didn't bother respond or rather he was fuming and was being dragged away by his friend.

Danielle walked over to her bed and sat down putting her head on her palm, leaving her hair to pummel around to shield her from the others.

_Her mom had just left the apartment to go buy some more milk, she had left Robert II and his friend with her. Her half siblings were back home in Sweden with their dad, Robert I. _

_It was a very tense awkward feeling in the room, Danielle hated Robert and he her. They used to argue all the time before her mom decided to send her away. Danielle could feel the anger, rage and betrayal bubbling under the surface. The girl had always had anger issues or rather issues with feelings in general. _

_"Why did you come here?" She growl out glaring at the man sitting on the couch opposite of her. _

_"To visit you of course" He reply giving her a small smile. _

_"Bullshit, I don't like you and you don't like me" She retort hotly. _

_"Your mom asked me to come" He give in, the smile long gone from his face. _

_"Really?" Danielle ask him. _

_"Yes"_

_"Liar" She yell at him rising to her feet. "She knows I don't want you here" _

_"She practically begged me to come, right after I fucked her brains out she began pestering me about the trip" He laugh out at her. _

_"Don't talk about her like that" Danielle bark out, the rage and madness bubbling out. _

_"I'll talk her however I want, did you know that she moans like crazy when you do it from behind" He grin at her, enjoying her disgust. _

_Danielle cast him a grin before walking over to her kitchen. "I've got a surprise for you" She grab a big knife, hiding it behind her back before walking over to where he was. _

_"Do you want my surprise?" She ask him biting her lip. _

_"Sure" He shrug._

_Danielle slowly sit down on his lap facing him, putting one of her hands on his cheek slowly stroking it. " Do you still want it?" She ask again. _

_"Yes" He say breathless. _

_She begin grinding slowly on his lap, she felt disgusted but soon she wouldn't ever have to see him again and her mom could finally be free. Danielle wished that she could be free too but she was too damaged for that. _

_"Do you like that?" She fake moan looking at him through hooded eyes, she could feel the adrenaline flowing through her. He nod slowly with his head thrown back and his hands on her hips. Danielle look at the man beside them giving him a sultry smile and grab one of his hands to bring him closer. _

_This was it, she whispered to herself. It's showtime. She slowly bring the knife from behind her back and before the men see it she quickly slit both their throats in a single stroke. _

_"You're welcome" She tell him glaring into his fading eyes. Both the men were gurgling bloody messes as they tried to stop the bleeding by holding their hands around their throat. She hop off Robert's lap dusting herself up and she drag the men off of her couch before they can stain it too much. _

_Humming to herself she walk away from the men and into her kitchen. Slightly dragging her feet on the carpet she bring out an axe she just randomly had. This wasn't her first rodeo but it was the first that she was going to get caught. She wanted the world to know she did this, she wanted the world to know what a fucked up man he was, she would expose his rotten soul to the world. _

_Dropping the axe beside Robert she take her phone out of her pocket and dial 911. _

_"911, what's your emergency?" _

_"I just killed two men, do you think you could make it her in 15 minutes maybe?" She ask the person on the phone. 15 minutes would give her enough time to chop Robert up and at least try to get the stains out of the carpet. _

_"Ma'am? Ma'am?" The woman on the phone repeatedly ask and Danielle quickly end the call. They'd come soon enough. _

_She was never meant for a normal life, this just showed that. Her first stepfather had made sure that she'd never be able to live a normal life, he was her first kill. _

_Positioning the axe at his right shoulder Danielle swiftly bring it down. _

_"Små grodorna, små grodorna är lustiga att se" She mutter/sing as she try again to sever the limb. _

_"Små grodorna, små grodorna är lustiga att se" She continue, doing a little spin as she throw the arm a meter or so away from the body. _

_"Ej öron, ej öron, ej svansar hava de" She position the axe at the other arm. _

_"Ej öron, ej öron, ej svansar hava de" She throw that arm away in the growing pile. _

_"Ko-ack-ack-ack, Ko-ack-ack-ack" She mutter this time, her focus on one of his legs. _

_"Ko-ack-ack-ack, Ko-ack-ack-ack" She mock as she step away from his body and admiring her work. _

_"Ej armar, ej armar, ej ben hava han" She sing before chuckling. _

Danielle knock on the concrete wall and a knock quickly come back. She knock twice this time and two knocks come back.

"Hi" She greet, talking through the wall not entirely sure the other person could hear her.

"Hello" A male voice answer her.

"What's your name?" She ask him, she might as well get some friends while she's in here.

" Carl, you're Danielle right?" He reply.

"Yes"

**Translation for the song:**

**The small frogs, the small frogs are funny to see. The small frogs, the small frogs are funny to see.**

**No ears, no ears, no tails have they.**

**No ears, no ears, no tails have they.**

**Quack quack quack, quack quack quack,**

**Quack quack quack quacka. **

**No arms, no arms, no legs do he have (Not part of real song) **

**Fun fact: **

**This song is a song traditionally sung and danced in Sweden during holidays like christmas and midsummer but the melody originates from a song called the onion song. It's a french song that people sung during the french rebellion, though our song is inspired by the mocking version of it that was made by the British. The British changed the onion song to a demeaning ironic lyrics, for example in step, camrade became in step, little frogs.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you in here for anyways Carl?" Danielle ask sitting with her back to the wall, she imagine him doing the same.

"Meh, I robbed someone and the prison was full" He scoff.

"That sucks"

"Yeah, you?"

"I killed my mom's boyfriend and his friend" She shrug like it was no big deal.

"He an asshole?"

"Yeah, big one" Danielle reply rolling her eyes.

"Well, now he's dead so he can't bother you no more" Carl speak up after a moment of silence.

"Cheers" She exclaim laughing.

A door slams and hurried footsteps can be heard shuffling along the floor. Danielle walk over to the bars curious about who was coming to visit. A short, skinny middle-aged man stopped in front of her cell. She could see tiny droplets of sweat making their way down his forehead and the man shuffle a hand through his hair before meeting her eyes.

"Hello, ms Edkvist. My name is-is Bob and I am going to be your psychiatrist during your stay here" He was clearly very nervous as his voice came out shaky.

"Hello Bob" Danielle reply curtly. She didn't want anyone going through her head.

"We will have sessions once a week on Thursdays." Bob tell the girl, the small amount of courage he had disappeared and he ran out of the ward.

"Goodbye Bob" She mutter watching his retreating back. "Hey guardie?" She call out to one of the guards.

"Yeah" The brown haired man reply.

"What's your name"

"John Kerem" John tell the strange girl.

"That's such a boring name" Danielle tell him amused.

"I'm sorry to hear that, miss" John answer.

"What about Johnny Frost? Yeah that'll be a good name for you" She declare looking at the man.

"That's a good name, miss" Frost answer.

"I like you Frost" Danielle declare. "I'll bring you with me when I leave this place" Frost doesn't answer but she can see a slight smile on his face.

"Alright, nighty boys" Danielle yawn out to the other patients and Frost before going to her bed. 

\\\\\\\\\

"Can you even see what you're fighting for?" Danielle sing out while looking at her nails. She needed to fix them soon.

"Blood lust and a holy war" This ward was so quiet, guess they threw her in one with the "sane" patients.

"Listen up, hear the patriot shout: times are changin" Another voice joins her.

"In the end the choice was clear" Carl joins in.

"Take a shot in the face of fear" Danielle sing smiling.

"Fist up in the firing line" The other guy sing and she can hear the other patients stomping their feet to the beat.

" Times are changing" Carl sing in a really high voice.

"Making love with the devil hurts" The other man sing and all the noise tone down and the ward goes quiet again.

"We should start a choir" Danielle laugh. "That sounded great, right Frostie"

"Sure did, miss" Frost reply immediately.

"isn't it time to go to the yard soon?" She impatiently ask, she hated being bored.

"Yes, now actually" Frost tell her walking towards her cell. He nods at the other guard who nods and leave the room.

Frostie unlock her cell and wave a pair of handcuffs and she obediently stick her hands out. The man cuff her before leading her out of the cell and out the door.

The yard that was available was a big enclosure with cemented floors and high fence surrounding it. There were some trees scattered around the enclosure, there was a gym part where all the buff men and some women hung around and around half of the enclosure was for sports such as soccer and basketball. Danielle didn't want to do any of those things so she settled for sitting down and watching the other patients play some sport.

"Hi" A male voice greet her and she turn around to greet the person.

"Hi, Carl?" She ask, she hadn't seen what Carl looked like yet but she knew the voice.

"Yes, we have been sent good weather" Someone's been watching The handmaid's tale.

"So it would seem"

"Can you do me a favor?" Carl suddenly ask turning his whole body to her.

"Sure, what's up?" She didn't trust this man all that much.

"I need you to deliver something a certain inmate, can you do that?" He ask and she could see him shaking. Whoever it was had scared him considerably.

"Mhm, who is it?"

"They call him Mister J" Weird name but okay.

"Okay, what's the something?" She ask, she could do him this favour and then he'd owe her.

"Here" Carl push a small package towards her, eyes looking around for guards.

Danielle take the package, gave him a nod and then she stuck the small package in her bra. The guards would never find it. She didn't know who this Mr J was but with some asking around she'd find him. Danielle decided to start with the muscle people on the gym part.

She walked up to one of them and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find a Mr J"

" Mhm, sure do cutie" The man reply looking her up and down.

"Where is he?" To say she was uncomfortable would be a huge understatement.

"Over there, you'll know him when you see him" The muscle man pointed her towards a group of tables in a corner of the yard.

"Thank you" She threw a small thank you smile over her shoulder as she walked over to the tables. The closer she got the more nervous she got. The tables were all occupied by big guys and she could feel their eyes on her as she walked closer. Whoever Mr J was, he had to be someone important to have so many men surrounding him in an asylum.

"Excuse me" She tell one of the men as he blocked her way. She try to sidestep him but he follows her. "I have a package for a Mr J"

"A package? For little ol' me?" An eerie voice ask her. "let her pass" It growl out and like a loyal dog the man stepped aside. Behind him a tall figure sat at one of the tables. He had chalky white skin with several tattoos. He wasn't wearing a shirt so his well sculpted muscular chest was on display. Reluctantly dragging her eyes from his chest her eyes find his. She wouldn't know how to describe them even if someone threw a dictionary at her, they were a chilling blue colour with more than a glint of madness in them. His hair was a toxic green colour and the smile he had on his painted lips showed off the metal that covered some of his teeth.

"Are you Mr J?" Danielle ask the man in front of her.

"Are you Mr J?" He mocked her. "Of course I am, don't you recognise me?"

"Nope, never seen you before" Danielle shrug.

"Ohh, so brave" Mr J purr at her standing up. " I don't like liars. You know exactly who I am"

"Joker" Danielle declare with her chin held high.

"Now hand over the package to Daddy" He gesture with his hands towards her and stretch out one of his hands to her waiting for a package.

Smiling sarcastically at the man she stick one of her hands inside her bra and take out the small package and drop it in his hands. "There you go, Daddy" She mock him.

He looked at her amused, this little girl was something else. Danielle bow low before leaving the clown prince of crime.

"I want her"


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting down with a sigh Danielle turn to Carl. "There you go, now you owe me"

"That went surprisingly well, I've never met anyone who isn't scared of him." Carl look at her impressed. "I might have to use you more often"

"Use me? Don't say it like that"

"Why not?"

"Because it sounds wrong, lilla gumman" She tell him. **(Sweetie)**

**"**What does that even mean" Carl ask her confused.

"Sweetie" She giggle before leaving him.

Danielle wasn't scared of Joker but at the same time she wasn't not scared either. It was hard to explain but she wasn't scared of him but rather the feeling she got during their brief interaction. He was interesting and different, she had always loved different. She hated normal, normal didn't even exist and still people were being judged for not being what society at that time deemed normal.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do the rest of the time that they were in the yard, maybe she could just sit under a tree and enjoy the quiet-ish or she could go socialise with the other patients. Nah, she hated people so sulking under a tree it is.

Once she found a nice tree a good distance from any other patient she plopped down on the ground and closed her eyes. She leaned her head back on the tree and was just about to drift away when someone gently nudged her on the shoulder.

"What?" She asked irritated at the man standing in front of her holding a small box.

"Gift from boss" The man tell her before dropping the package in her lap like it was on fire. The man then walked away without ever looking back at her.

"Ehm, okay" She state out loud dragging out the y.

Danielle slowly opened the box or gift or present or whatever. She didn't know who this boss was but she suspected that it was Joker, it was what his goons called him anyways. Danielle thought it was strange that the man would send her a gift though, she met him like 10 minutes ago. It could be something bad or something disgusting. It would make sense for it to be something bad rather than something sweet if you think about who he is.

It was a stone. Really J? she thought to herself, a stone?. She expected something icky or something disgusting. Not a stone. Though it was a bloody stone so maybe it was a stone he'd used for something. There was a note attached to the stone saying; This stone was used to hurt my first guard here at Arkham. He was rather dramatic, sending her a stone with guard's blood on it. Though it was nice she supposed that he gave her the stone he used to hurt his first guard at Arkham. Danielle didn't know what she would do with it though, should she keep it hidden and store it in her cell. Would she give it away or should she just leave it her. No, she had a better idea. An impulsive idea but a good idea nonetheless.

She stood up from the ground clutching the stone in her hand as she made her way to one of the guards standing near Joker and his goons. She'd give him a little show. When she was close enough (very close because she couldn't throw very far) she hurled the stone at one of the guards before smirking at J.

"There, now it was used to hurt my first guard" He clapped gleefully like a little child as he watched the scene.

"That's daddy's good girl"

The other guards quickly dragged her away from the yard and into the asylum again, she didn't fight them. She was bored of being outside anyways. The guards dragged her up many stairs and many different corridors and rooms before suddenly stopping.

They had stopped outside a room with a heavy metal door and the guards forced her into a straightjacket and opened the door. She supposed this was one of the solitary confinements. It was a blindingly white padded room. The guards push her into the room before closing the door and locking it. She thought that some of the light inside the cell would disappear when they closed the door but it remained the same blinding white color as it was with the door opened.

"Well, this sucks" She mutter to herself before laughing.

AN: Sorry for the long wait, school begin tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"And who are you, that proud lord said that I must bow so low" Danielle sang swaying side to side. She didn't know how long she's been in that cell, it could be months for all she knew. It was no wonder that people went mad in this place, all they could do was stare at white walls all day. She's been singing constantly to cure herself of boredom, sometimes she sang songs from her home and sometimes she sang songs from a film or TV serie she like.

" Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know" Danielle truly desteted being bored, she's never done well with being bored. She'd do practically anything to stop being bored.

"In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws" She wondered what Carl was up to, she wondered if he missed her. She'd miss her if she went away.

"And mine are long and sharp, my lord. As long and sharp as yours" Her low singing slowly rose in volume.

"And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere. But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear" She dramatically stood up and stared right at the camera her message clear.

"Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall and not a soul to hear" The girl finished. Danielle didn't know if they were smart enough to understand her threat but it didn't matter. She'd been waiting a long time to use that song.

She sat down again and for a rare moment was silent, she had no desire to spend anymore time in isolation but she also couldn't escape. if she attacked the guards and by some miracle won they'd only throw her back in when they caught her because they would catch her. She could always resort to begging but that wasn't her, no, she would never beg them.

She couldn't break down the door, she definitely wasn't strong enough and there is guards outside guarding her. She could try to seduce them but she's never been good at that. That and she doubted they could hear her through the thick metal door.

"I've got it" She exclaim suddenly jumping to her feet with a gleeful grin on her face. "Finally"

If she couldn't get out of there with brute force she'd have to use her mind, she'd manipulate the guards. Danielle had always been good at manipulating people, she didn't like to get her hands dirty. Now only the most twisted of people would work at a place like this so it was easy to assume one of them had a sick fantasy or something about a helpless woman willing to do anything to get out.

Half an hour later or something like that because she didn't have a clock in her white prison the heavy door creaked open and she laid down on the floor fake whimpering. The crocodile tears were rushing down her cheeks, she was going all in.

"Get up" A guard spit at her kicking her stomach.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry" She cried out curling together as if to shield herself from the blows. "He made me do it, he said he'd hurt my family if I didn't"

"Who said?"

"The Joker, please believe me" She begged the guards on her knees now. " Please get me out of here, I'm so sorry" She let herself fall onto on guard's legs as she cried. "I'll do anything"

"Anything?" A guard ask interested eyeing her body.

"Anything" She repeat giving him a small smile. She had him hooked, guess she had to do a little seduction.

"She's crazy Wicken" Another guard tell the interested one with hatred in his voice. "She's killed a lot of people"

"Only three" Danielle tell them seriously. "Only three"

"Come on crazy, up you go" The guard; Wicken tell her lifting her by her arms. Danielle throw a dark smirk at the other guards, she was free.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Where are you taking me?" Danielle ask Wicken as he lead her deeper in the asylum, despite her "long" stay there she's only been in like three places. Her cell, the yard and isolation so she had no idea where this strange man was taking her.

"Cafeteria, it's lunch time" He mutter to her looking straightforward. She didn't reply choosing instead to try but fail to memorize the way to the cafeteria. Her sense of directions wasn't the best, it sucked to be honest. The girl would probably manage to get lost in her own cell.

Walking closer she could hear the loud volume of a multitude of voices and sound coming from the cafeteria. Were they really stupid enough to let all the patients eat at the same time, stupid question. They totally were stupid enough, not that anyone cared what happened to the patients here. This was one of the reasons Danielle hated people, they were so selfish and ugh she couldn't even describe them. They didn't care that the criminals were humans too, that they had feelings too. People didn't care what happened to them, they just wanted them either dead or locked up.

Wicken open one of the doors and led her into the big room, there were criminals beyond counting sitting at their tables chatting with their group of inmates. Her eyes are drawn to Carl, he's sitting alone at a table in one of the corners with a sulking pout on his face. Guess someone missed her wonderful company.

She impatiently turn and Wicken let her go with a frown on his face. Guess he thought she'd do him a favor but nope she ain't that kind of girl. Danielle strut down to Carl's table loving the sense of invisibility she felt in this room full of people like her. There were no hateful stares, no disgusted faces peering down at her and nothing at all.

"Hi friendo, how ya been" Danielle cheerfully ask her only friend sitting down at his table.

"Where ya been? I got lonely" He retort pouting.

"I was busyyyy" She tell him putting her face in her hands. "I will never enter a room that white again"

"You want me to believe that you little troublemaker" He gesture to her laughing.

"We-" She start but stop when she feel a hand on her shoulder.

"A little bird told me you've been a bad bad girl" A raspy voice whisper in her ear and she feel a shiver going through her body. If it was from fear or something else she'd never admit.

"And who is this bird?" She ask him growling.

"Nuh huh" He tell her wagging a pale finger in front of her face as he join the pair. "That's not how this works"

"It is absolutely how this works" She answer quickly. "Now who is the bird" She demand.

"Ohh no one special, now this birdie told me you did something bad" He pause. "You lied"

"Of course I did, no way that I'll spend another moment in that room" She tell him waving a fork with brocoli on it. "Besides, I've never been a good girl".

AN: Sorry for not updating, school just began and I've been so tired.


	6. Chapter 6

"So Danielle, how are you feeling today?" Bob the psychiatrist asked her while focused on his notes.

"Like the ghost of forest manor" She answer her psychiatrist with a dull look in her eyes. Bob the psychiatrist was a very boring man, everything about him was boring. He talked really slowly with a low voice, he had next to none personality and his looks were boring as well.

"And how is that?" He ask confused.

"I want to get some cheeseburgers" He obviously had never heard of the ghost of forest manor. It's a shame really, it's a nice song. She remember sitting in her small classroom back in Sweden with her 12 or something classmates laughing and singing the lyrics.

" And does this ghost get his cheeseburgers?" Bob ask before pushing his circular glasses further up his nose.

"But of course" Danielle suddenly exclaim loudly and Bob jump surprised. "The new people helped him escape! He's trapped under the floor you see"

"And you too are waiting for new people to help you escape?"

"It's really not that deep Bob, I just want some burgers" She sigh, for someone who's studied the human mind he really was clueless about how it worked. Not everything meant something deeper, sometimes a craving for some good cheeseburgers is just that.

"That's all for today, I'll see you next week" The man mutter standing up and walking out of the door and leaving her alone with her guards.

Not wasting a moment her wonderful devoted guards not so gently pull her to her feet and start dragging her out of the room. The girl quickly turn her head around and spit on the ground.

"Caaaarl" Danielle sing out in her cell.

"Not home" The man respond bitterly.

"None of us are, stop being such a surströmming" She tell the grumpy man with a smile in her voice. She really enjoyed taking advantage of the language situation.

"What does that even mean?" Carl ask irritated, he on the other hand did not enjoy this language situation.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that" Danielle retort giggling slightly to herself.

"So what's up with you and Mr cray cray" Carl ask the girl curiously.

"What do you mean?" She reply stunned.

"You seemed pretty cozy to me yesterday in the canteen" Carl grin at his friend even though she couldn't see it.

"Hmm, nothing's up with us. Just getting some friends in this hellhole" Danielle retort bitterly at the thought of the asylum.

"That's not what he's saying" Carl enlighten the girl with amusement clear in his voice.

"And what is that crazy man saying" She ask interested.

"That you're his" The conversation ends there when no reply comes, Danielle was too surprised to reply. The clown had ran around telling the inmates that she was his. That's ridiculous. She's not something to be owned, she's not a pet or a toy.

AN: Terribly sorry about the delay and short chapter but I've been really busy and have been too exhausted to write. As always I love hearing from you and getting feedback. Take care!


	7. Chapter 7

"I need a gangsta, to love me better" Danielle sing out dramatically while standing on a table in the yard.

"You can have a gangsta and you know it" Carl mutter glaring at the girl. "He's over there" He point to the green haired clown surrounded by his goons on the opposite side of the yard.

"To ride or die with me" She ignore the man and instead opt to sing higher.

"Oh for goodness sake I'm gonna turn straight before you talk to him again." Carl enlighten the singing girl and she throw him a glare. She was still in denial that she had a relationship of any kind with the killer clown.

"Hey J" Carl yell, knowing that the man himself may not hear him but one of his men was sure to do.

Danielle plop dramatically down on the bench, suddenly very quiet before she start whining. "What'd you do that for, now he's gonna come over here"

Carl hum his agreement, that was his plan after all, he wanted his ship to sail and preferably during this lifetime.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Yard one of Joker's loyal Arkham goon had heard the yell from Carl.

"Hey boss" The goon called hatter called nervously, not knowing what kind of mood his boss was in.

"What?" The clown prince of crime growl out, reluctantly ripping his gaze away from Danielle.

"Som-Someone called for you" Hatter stutter frightened by the tone in his boss's voice.

"Someone called for me? You bothered me because of that?" Joker ask incredulously.

"It was Carl, sir. Danielle's friend" Hatter try to save his skin by turning J's attention back to his new interest.

"You should have started with that" Joker growl happily, slapping a hand on his goon's shoulder and get to his feet. If his Danielle called then he would arrive.

"Oh no, you did it this time" Danielle bark at her friend as she see Joker start making his way over to the pair. "This is so not cool, like super not cool"

"I'm doing you a favor" Carl drawl out with his eyes locked on an inmate walking by.

"You're really not" The girl complain pitfully, she didn't know what Carl thought he was gaining by bringing that clown over here. She didn't even like him!

"Heard a little birdie was singing my name" Joker grin as he slide into the seat beside Danielle making sure his knees and shoulders touch hers. "Getting a little tense there, kitten. Want Daddy to take care of it?" He purr, skimming his nose along her cheekbone.

"Erhm, no" She tell him, pushing him away. "I don't have a daddy"

"Of course you do, darling. He's sitting right here" Joker cackle while gesturing to himself.

"Nope, I am not doing this" Danielle exclaim standing from the bench and with a pointed glare she stormed away.

"She has a temper, that one" Joker remark with a hungry look in his eyes.

"You have no idea" Carl respond with a exasperated breath.

AN: I started writing my Spike x OC fanfiction and it will be up soon, I've written 4 chapters so far and I'd be very happy if you checked it out. I feel like my writing was better there too so I'm gonna start trying to get into the same mindset as I did with that fanfiction. Please leave a comment and vote! Love y'all!


	8. Chapter 8

Danielle POV:

"Ughh" I groan, storming away from the frustrating clown and my so called friend. That traitor better sleep with one eye open because I'm coming after him.

I continue my petulant stomping all the way to the other side of the yard before groaning, I forgot my damn shoes with Mr traitor and Mr crazy deluxe version. I turn around and flail my arms in the air before stomping in the other direction. All the other inmates look at me as if I'm crazy, I can only assume how stupid I must look. Storming off from someone and then storming right back. I flip a brown-haired man off with a dark glare when he point one of his chubby fingers at me.

Coming to a stop in front of the two males, I cross my arms and stare down unimpressed at them with one foot tapping the floor. "Where is my shoes?"

"I don't know kitten, why aren't you wearing them?" Joker wonder with dazed eyes and a thoughtful grin on his face. "Is it an excuse to see lil ol' me?"

I frown at him and bend over, grabbing my shoes from underneath the bench and straighten up. I dangle the shoes in front of them. "Absolutely not, I took them off because I got hot. Not that I need to explain myself to you!" I sputter defensively at the end and I can see Carl barely holding it together. I give him a warning look and form a fist with one of my hands. "You better shut up or your face will have a speed date with my fist"

Crazed laughter hit my ears and I can't stop the slight tingle in my body when I hear it. "I'm not kidding" I tell the pair seriously and that cracks up Carl as well as Joker who was already laughing. I take a threateningly step forward and Carl make a mock scared face and I can feel the rage bubbling inside of me. I pull my fist back and clock him right in the face, he fall down from the bench with a pained whimper. I thought that would make Joker stop laughing but it only served to make him laugh louder, he was holding his stomach at this point.

The underlying rage was still bubbling inside of me so I swung my fist right into his laughing face and then I turn and walk away, ignoring the odd, impressed looks the other inmates were throwing me. I scoff in the direction of the males whose faces met my fist and continue walking. They deserved it, laughing at me like they did. It's time I showed them who the boss is, I don't care if it's gonna land me another week in isolation, it was totally worth it.

When I walk by a thick herd of guards standing around the gym area I almost expect them to grab me and throw me in my cell but instead they give me, they give me nods of thanks. Oh no, now everyone is gonna think I'm doing this to get favours from the guards. I groan audibly and hurry past them, not wanting to be seen within their vicinity.

Looking for any new spots to sit down on I can only find one, a bench occupied by a redheaded woman, she must be dangerous if no one's sat down with her yet because she was beautiful. Like next level beautiful. I decide that that is going to be my next stop, I needed to get some friends anyways and what better way than to force your way in.

I stop in front of her and put a hand on my hip, out of habit of course. "Can I sit here?" I ask her.

"No" She growl out and dismiss me with a wave of her hand.

"Too bad" I snort, already sitting down beside her and she throw a glare at me.

"I said no, are you deaf or something?" She spit out, trying to get me to leave.

I shrug slightly. "Not that I know, the doctors says I'm not but crazy over there could have ruined my hearing with all that laughing"

She give me an impressed look. "Wait, you are the one who punched him?"

"Um, yeah" I deadpan. "Like five minutes ago" News travelled fast in this place.

She turn her body to face me and give me a smile. "I changed my mind, let's be friends" She stick her hand out. "I'm Pamela"

I shake her hand and flash her a small smile. "Hi Pamela, I'm Danielle"


	9. Chapter 9

_Loud voices could be heard through the paper thin walls and with each shout Danielle whimpered and tightened her arms around herself. Her parents fought a lot, like a lot a lot. Almost every night the two would yell at each other and her mom would throw things in either anger or sadness. Most of their fights were about her, her father didn't like her very much. He blamed all of his hardships and failures on her, even things that happened before she was born was somehow her fault. If it wasn't about her directly it would be about her biological father, Danielle's never met her real father but he still played an important part in her life. _

_You know that feeling just before you're going to snap, like something is stretched just to its limit. That's what Danielle felt right now, her fearful shaking turned into angry shaking and her tears dried and the fear slowly ebbed away and was replaced with burning rage. She tighten her fists and she can feel her short nails puncturing her soft skin but she can't feel the pain. _

_Danielle jump determidly to her feet after a particularly high shout, enough was enough. She push the door open and is stagger back in shock, some of that lingering fear come back and her legs start shaking. Her mom was lying motionless on the ground and a broken mirror was laying besides her, painted in her scarlet blood. Danielle rush to her side, ignoring her father who was pacing angrily a few feet away. She pushed her anger to the back of her mind, for now. _

_She gently shake her mother. "Mom? Mom wake up" but her mom stays motionless on the floor. That's when Danielle feel herself snap, the coil that was stretched to its limit burst and all of the suppressed anger and sadness burst out of her. A few stray tears mixed with anger and sadness roll down her pale cheeks and she reach over her mother's body and grabs a piece of glass from the broken mirror. Sha shakily get on her feet, overwhelmed by the strong feelings coursing through her body and start walking towards her father who hadn't moved since she got there. _

_"Why would you do that?" She hiss at him, waving her piece of glass. _

_"She made me do it, that whore" He bark back at her, not at all feeling threatened. _

_"My mom is not a whore" She emphasize every word with a violent swing of her weapon. _

_"Then why did she spread her legs and have you?" He ask Danielle with a raised eyebrow. _

_"You hadn't even met her when I was born!" Danielle shout and lunge at him. _

_Robert, her father fell to the floor when Danielle roughly landed on him and with a loud shout she slashed him across the chest with the glass. He let out a loud wail of pain when Danielle continuously slash him. His once white shirt was now red and the floor beneath them was spotty with scarlet puddles. She look down at Robert with burning hate in her eyes, her hands were shaking so badly from the anger that she could barely hold the glass. With a final slash over his throat Danielle watch with a twisted grin on her lips as the last of Robert's blood pulsed through the cuts on his body. He hadn't tried to get her off of her, maybe he was too paralyzed by the pain or he was just done with his life. She hoped it wasn't the second because that would mean that she put him out of his misery and that was not what she wanted this to be. _

_She push herself off of him and turn back to her mom, suddenly feeling tired. "Mom, he's gone. He's finally gone" She whisper to her mom while laying down besides her, her hands and clothes stained by the blood. _

AN: Just to clear up any confusion regarding the Roberts. This chapter is about the first Robert and Robert the second is the one she killed in the first chapter in the book when she was singing. Hope that cleared up any confusion.


	10. Chapter 10

Danielle's POV

"Seriously?" I ask her in total disbelief, I can't believe that he would do that.

"Yes" Ivy laughed out. "He seriously used hair wax, I swear I got an infection or something"

"Eww" I groan out, already picturing it. "Bring the bleach"

"We're not allowed bleach, we're the bad guys remember?" She chuckles. "We could easily kill someone with it"

"Lower your voice, Ivy or they'll punish us" I warn her.

She shakes off my concern. "What do you know, you've been here for what, one or two weeks?"

"I know enough" I reply with a blank look on my face. It really isn't hard to predict this place, there were no limits to the cruelty.

"You know nothing Danielle Edkvist" Pamela snarl out before leaving me.

"That's not how you say it" I yell after her, amused by her tantrum.

"Who cares"

* * *

I had been in this prison or as they liked to call it asylum for maybe a week or two now. I wish I could know for certain but there is no way to keep track of the days, not for me atleast.

A new guard started yesterday, his name is Heahmud. Now I always like the new guards because they are so easy to manipulate and I needed all the help I could get if I wanted to survive this place. When I first arrived here I thought it funny that they would bring me here, I never imagined that I would make such an impression on the poor policemen who found me all bloody and dancing. The amusement didn't last long, the beatings started soon after and the touching. I could live with the occasional beating but the touches from the guards never failed to make me feel dirty and used, if they smeared anything on me I couldn't wash it off, we only had accesses to the showers once a week. If we're lucky.

But this guard, Heahmud wasn't like all those other guards, he didn't yell at me and he never touched me more than he had too. He was kind and gentle when handling me and he talked to me. I had longed for some normal people to talk to and given that I was locked up here with a bunch of crazy people it was hard to find the normal ones.

Carl had quickly grown to be a close friend, we trusted each other and kept eachother company when we were lonely. Sure we fought sometimes but never so much that we would be angry at each other for more than a couple of hours. Neither of us could afford losing any allies.

The inmate that never leaves my thoughts though is a lovely clown called Joker. Ever since we met I have felt this connection to him, when I enter a room my eyes immediately search for him and when we speak he never fails to grab all of my attention. In truth I wasn't sure why I was so smitten with this clown, I haven't known him a long time but the time I have known him feels like a lifetime. Classic me to start falling for the bad guy, no scratch that, the baddest guy. We have spoken a lot, not always about good things and we too have fought one or two times. All of those times where when he stole my food which by the way is never acceptable. I may like the man but that does not give him a free pass to steal my food. My biggest worry about him is that he is not feeling the same way as I am. How terrible wouldn't it be to be locked up with a man who does not return your affections. He must feel the same way, I've seen how he looks at me.

A rather surprising ally is Pamela, at first glance I never would have believed that we would be friends. I'm not very close to her but we can sit down and have friendly conversations and laugh together. She introduced me to her friends, there's Yal, Lisa and Tri. Yal got locked up in here for butchering a man and his animals, I never understood what the poor innocent animals had done to deserve it. Lisa got locked up here because of Tri who refuses to tell why she's here. Those two are kind of a package deal.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, Bob. Do you have a family?" Danielle inquire from her leaned back position on a plastic chair with a big crack in one of the abused legs. She pitied the maniac that would cause it to break and fall on their behind. Pretty humiliating if you ask her.

Bob cleared his throat. "I-I'm, I don't think that it's appropriate to talk about that" He pulled at his collar as if it were causing him discomfort but they both knew that he was growing uncomfortable by the questions she asked. "I see you've made some friends, that's good."

"Yes, friends" Danielle responds with a barely contained eye roll. "I've made acquaintances with fellow inmates" She grinned a sinister grin.

"I really wish you wouldn't call them that, or yourself for that matter. You're patients here, not inmates or prisoners"

"But we're not allowed to leave this place, are we?" Danielle knew that she had him there. Bob was a very nervous person, ironic considering where he was working but she supposed that maybe he was only assigned to the newbies. The ones they weren't sure of yet, the ones that were 'normal'.

"Tell me more of your new friends" Bob demand after a short period of tense silence. "Do you like them?"

"Depends" She reply curtly with a small nod. "I have trouble with people, I don't understand them."

That made him lean forward on the metal table cluttered with a multitude of papers in interest. "What do you mean? With you not understanding people I mean? Do you feel disconnected from the rest of society?"

"I don't understand them" Danielle repeat with a raised eyebrow. "I never have and probably never will."

"Is it because of your father?" Bob question with an underlying hint of disappointment in his voice.

"My father?!" Danielle burst out into a string of cold laughter, sending a chill in Bob's bones. "What do you know about my father?"

Bob cleared his throat once more and with reddening cheeks, clearly disturbed by her outburst, he tries to collect himself again. "I said, what do you know of my father!" The girl bark out when she didn't receive an answer from the man sitting opposite of her.

The man shakes his head, regretting every decision that had led him there. "I know that he left your mother after she found out she was pregnant. I know that he told you he not to contact him"

Danielle falls back in her chair, stunned to the core. She didn't know that they had so much information on her private life, she hadn't told them anything. Meaning that her mom snitched on her. "My _father_" She spat out with a twisted look on her face. "Has nothing to do with anything"

"On the contrary, I think your father has everything to do with everything" A flash of a cruel smirk appear on his face, confusing the woman sitting in the chair. "Let's start from the beginning"

"I don't want to talk about him, there's nothing to talk about" Danielle insist with the beginning of a furious glare in her eyes. "Drop it"

"Have you ever been in contact with your father?" Bob continue, dismissing her petty threats.

"I said drop it!" She growl out, hands clenched into fists and nails making bloody crescents in her palm. Danielle hates talking about her past, her troubles and anything like that. Especially to a shrink, no one other than her have any business being inside her head.

"I didn't want to do this but you aren't cooperating" Bob shakes his head with a thoughtful look. He had to keep his cover after all. Bob wave his hand in the air with short fast movements and Danielle tense up at the movement, awaiting whatever punishment they were waiting to dish out for her disobedience.

In comes two goons bursting through the door, the first one muscular but short and the other lean and tall. They hold a very noticeably resemblance to each other, siblings then, Danielle deduce.

"Your solution is to rough me up with your goons? Pathetic" Danielle spit out with a small smirk on her face. She's always had this problem of never knowing when to be quiet and when to let her mouth run, this was one of the be quiet occasions.

Bob doesn't reply with anything other than a small shake of his head, feigning regret. He leans over to the short goon and whisper in his ear, cupping his hands around his mouth to keep the words from being heard by the patient in the room.

The goon straighten up and nods his head with a blank look on his face. He signals for his brother with a barely noticeable hand movement and the two saunter up to the tied down Danielle, menacing smirks growing on their faces. "I'll enjoy this" One of them said. "Been awhile since he's let us loose" The other responded.

The tall one place his left hand on the table and leans on it with his hip. The short one, the one Danielle realises is the brawns in the duo and also the one who was going to really deliver the punishment. A small push brings her out of her thoughts and when she turns her head to look at the short one she's met with the fast approaching fist he's thrown at her. It hits her right in the nose and she falls back down onto the table with a pained yelp. The tall one drags her up to a sitting position and with a combination of pulling her towards his fist and him actually delivering said punch she's met with another punch to the face. This time on her cheek, making her head fall to the side and a barely audible groan slip out of her mouth.

She grins suddenly and sits up straighter, if one wasn't used to working with people like Danielle you wouldn't notice the pain in her movement or in her eyes and actually believe that she didn't feel a thing. Now Bob hadn't worked with someone like Danielle before (partly cuz he's incompetent and partly because there's no one else like Danielle) and therefore didn't know that she felt like a car had just rammed straight into her face.

Bob signal again for the boys to begin a new but more brutal part of the punishment. He was going to get her talking, if it so was the last thing he did...

AN: Good news everyone, I will start updating more regularly now because I have more freetime now and won't be as mentally tired! I'll make small changes in the past chapters, mostly adding more things to make it in my opinion better but I'll let you all know when I'm done with that. Please vote/leave a comment/ review. Love y'all.


	12. Chapter 12

I was fuming after my session with the resident closet psycho number one, Bob for those who couldn't connect the dots. I don't discuss my family with just anyone, it's more complicated than anything else in this world. I'm not mentally ill but this place is hell bent on making me so, in fact I'm feeling worse mentally and emotionally during my short time here than ever before in my entire life. I processed my trauma while it was happening, being resilient and all that, so I'm not having any sort of PTSD or other issues that he's trying to pin on me. I'm starting to suspect that he's doing it on purpose to make me stay here. I mean sure I was found mentally unstable and all of that but I'm sure I'm only here because the Gotham prisons are overcrowded and they just love throwing people in here. The funniest part is that they're always surprised when we leave it more insane that we were when we got here, everyone has bad days, all you need is a push. I had several bad days and a shove, and now I'm here.

I was fuming so much I didn't even notice Joker sitting on the floor in the hallway untill I had stormed past him. It wasn't until he cleared his throat loudly that I noticed that he had followed me all the way to my cell, why I was allowed to walk there myself I will never know, especially since I should have that aggressive stamp on me. But then again he was walking around alone too, maybe something is happening that required all of their attention. Or Joker had bribed his guards, wouldn't surprise me one bit if that was the case.

"What do you want, gurkan? I'm late to a date with my bed" I spun around to face the man with a sour frown on my face, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with his bullshit right now. Fine, I was being a bitch but in my defence Bob drained all my energy and the bitch was all that was left. Don't hate the player, hate the game.

"I noticed you weren't in your cell, kitten, and so I wondered where my Dani could possibly be. And guess what? Then I realised that you could be talking with Bob" He told her with a slight flick of his hand and a weird movement of his body.

"So? Don't we all have those stupid sessions?" I asked him with a bored look on my face, I really needed sleep and he was in for a rude awakening if he thought he could keep me from my one true love.

"Well I decided to wait for you so we could have a nice conversation." He continued with his explanation, stroking a finger down my cheek. "I missed you, darling"

"Well if that's all then I'd like to go to bed" I turned around to leave when I felt myself being pulled back by the arm. "Fan också" (Damn it) I cursed when I came face to face with the man again.

"Don't turn your back on me" He warned, waving one pale finger in front of my face.

"You don't own me" I spat at him, no one ordered me around, much less some psycho who I just met. I've always had a problem with authority, defying people at every turn, but this man wasn't even in a higher position than me and was already trying to control me. "I don't take orders from anyone, much less you"

"Careful" He warned with a cold glare in his eyes and lips pulled into a thin line. He made some weird movement with his body as he walked closer to her. "Of course I own you, I own everyone in Gotham."

I couldn't help the laughter from spilling out, I had to put a hand on my stomach as I found it hard to breathe through the heavy laughter. He thought he owned me? Since when? "That's cute and all but no thanks, no man owns me"

"That's cute" He copied and twisted a hand in my hair and then pulled me towards him. "You think you're free? Oh honey I owned you the minute you walked in those doors downstairs. Sooner or later you'll realise that"

"Oh honey" I chuckled and gently patted his face a few times before slapping him hard right across the face. Men like him didn't understand words, only violence and action could make him understand. "I would say you're insane but even insane people know not to mess with me"

He cackled at that, turning his head to look at the ceiling as he smoothed his green hair down. "Mess with you? Kitten, you killed two people and now you think you're at my level? Think you can sit at the grown-up table and play with the big boys?"

I sputtered slightly at that but quickly recomposed myself, he couldn't see how his words really affected me. Had I really that big of a head to assume that killing two people gave me a high enough position in the hierarchy in Gotham that people wouldn't mess with me. My shoulders fell slightly. "I never said I wanted to play with the big boys."

"Ah but you know I'm right. You've gotten arrogant since you got here. Dangerously arrogant, killing two people gives you nothing. You're nothing to people here and all this barking you're doing is bringing you all the wrong attention that you can't handle" He told me with a cold look on his face before grinning and swaggering away from me.

"Vad I de heligaste helveten" I said out loud to myself, still stunned by the... warning he gave me. I had thought that the easiest way to get through my time here would be to pretend to be the biggest and baddest and now he tells me it's not good and that it'll only give me problem. (what in all the holiest hells)

I turned around and went back to my cell, fully intending to have a deep debate with myself about what I'm going to do with this new information. Maybe he was right about me gaining attention that I wasn't ready to deal with yet, truth to be told I had been acting tough ever since I got here but most of the time all I could feel was fear and anger. I wasn't this tough newly made murdered that I wanted to portray myself as, but at the same time I wasn't weak or gentle as many are. I can't be acting too tough around here before I actually show how bad I can be, but at the same time I can't act like I'm scared or weak because that will get me killed. There's a fine balance and I am certain that I could never find it. I've always been a girl that bites off more than she could chew, someone with a way worse bark than bite. His words did nothing to comfort me or make me more confident about my position in here. Joker was the worst of the worst and if he told me I was doing something bad then I must be, though I will never fully trust his words. He could also just be trying to push me down and make me easier to control. I have no doubts that his words of concern were not totally genuine.

"Damn you, Joker, damn you"

AN: Super short chapter but I wanted to get something out for you all. I'm going to start editing as well but I will still be updating. Love you all:)


End file.
